1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention mechanism that secures an electronic subassembly to a motherboard.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may be incorporated into an electronic subassembly that can be plugged into a motherboard. By way of example, Intel Corp., the assignee of the present invention, has sold an electronic subassembly that is referred to as a single edge contact cartridge (SECC). The SECC has a plurality of contact pads located along an edge of a printed circuit board. The contact pads can be inserted into an electrical connector that is mounted to a motherboard of a computer.
The computer may be subjected to external shock and vibration loads. An SECC type computer includes a retention system to secure the electronic subassembly and prevent separation between the contact pads and the connector during shock and vibration. The retention system includes a latch that extends from an opening in a cover of the subassembly. The latch extends into a corresponding opening of a retention mechanism that is mounted to the motherboard.
Intel Corp. has also sold an electronic subassembly that is referred to as a single edge processor package (SEPP). The SEPP is also provided with an accompanying retention mechanism that is coupled to a heat sink of the subassembly. The retention mechanism of the SEPP is different from the retention mechanism of the SECC. The different retention mechanisms increase the complexity of producing, storing and selling the parts. It would be desirable to provide a retention mechanism that can secure both an SECC and an SEPP electronic subassembly.